


The Rain Washes Away Our Tears (Hawk Moth)

by SPARROWPJOHOO



Series: Miraculous Ladybug, Identity reveal, one-shots. [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs a Hug, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Character Death, F/M, Helpful Plagg, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I'm Sorry, Identity Reveal, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Plagg Cares, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARROWPJOHOO/pseuds/SPARROWPJOHOO
Summary: "Adrien." Nino looked up along with the rest of his friends. "We uhh... We didn't think you'd come.""Why not? What's going on?" he asked. He felt the stares of his classmates on his back. "Where's Marinette?"Adrien wakes up in the morning, not knowing his whole world is about to fall apart...





	The Rain Washes Away Our Tears (Hawk Moth)

**Author's Note:**

> so I was down with story, but then my computer crashed and everything was erased and could start over again... 
> 
> Anyway, at least I have it now.

 

When Adrien woke up, he felt tired. He turned around to his clock and saw he had overslept. Why hadn't Nathalie woken him up? He sprung out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Plagg looked at him confused and with pity, as if he found it weird that Adrien had gotten out of bed. He was also very quiet, but Adrien couldn't focus on that now. When he looked into the mirror, he saw that his eyes were red from crying. Maybe he had another nightmare?

Adrien was still tired from the Akuma from yesterday. He also didn't remember much of it, probably from exhaustion, wouldn't be the first time... As he got dressed, he looked outside the window. It was raining. He liked the rain, it meant curling up on the couch with Marinette while watching a movie.

Marinette, Ladybug, the love of his life. They had been dating for a few months now, and it had been the happiest of his life. The part time superhero walked towards the door, and saw that nobody was there. He decided to take advantage of it, and grabbed a black umbrella to walk to school.

Adrien didn't see anyone on the street as walked through the thick rain towards school. The first time he sighted someone was when he walked through the gate to the courtyard. It was as if the whole school was grieving together, when he saw his classmates in the middle of the yard.

A few students had spotted him walking and sent him pitying or confused looks.

Nino and Alya were under one black umbrella and it looked like the rest of his class were giving them some room, but when Adrien saw that Alya and Nino were crying, his blood turned ice.

"Nino? Alya?" he asked when he finally reached them. Dread started to fill Adrien. "What is wrong? Why are you crying? Why does everyone look like they're mourning?"

"Adrien." Nino looked up in confusion along with the rest of his friends. "We uhh... We didn't think you'd come."

"Why not? What's going on?" he asked. He felt the stares of his classmates on his back. "Where's Marinette?"

Alya burst into sobs again as everyone who had been listing, which was pretty much everyone in the school, looked shocked.

"Adrien, don't you... don't you remember yesterday?" Nino asked.

The superhero got a headache as he tried to remember.

"Not really, it's quite fuzzy." Adrien said. "There was an Akuma, right?"

"Kid..." Plagg was floating in front of him. Adrien was so overwhelmed with panic, that he didn't even care that everyone could see the Kwami. "It sometimes happens that if you have a traumatic experience, you suppress it. You forget it. It happened a few times before with previous Chat Noir's, and I had a feeling it would happen to you." he mumbled. Adrien noticed that he was unusual soft and caring. The teenager knew that his Kwami cared for him, just like Adrien did, but Plagg had never really shown it. 

Tears started to form in Adrien's eyes. "What happened? Is Marinette hurt?"

That's when he saw the pendant that Plagg was holding. A Kwagatama. Adrien had also gotten one from Plagg for his fifteen birthday. Except, this one was red. _Marinette_. He knew it was hers because he had seen so many times. He also knew it fitted perfectly with his green one.

The memories came flooding back. He saw them fighting the Akuma, then he was holding Marinette in his arms, both de-transformed, the grief that followed the death of Marinette.

"No..." a broken whisper escaped his mouth. He didn't even notice that he fell to his knees, or that Master Fu had entered the building, telling his friends to stay back.

He could only think about her.

_Why her?_

He thought about the moment he had fallen in love with her, the lunches with their friends, the dinners with her parents.

_"No!"_

The peaceful nights on top of the Eiffel tower, the adventure's, the evenings on her balcony, just talking.

Adrien screamed as his heart was ripped into two.

 

* * *

 

 

Alya, Nino and Chloé wanted to help their friend as he broke down, but were stopped by an old man. Normally, they wouldn't care, but something about that man made them stop.

Adrien screamed and something strange happened. His eyes turned green! Not just the iris, those already were green, but his whole eye turned glowing bright green. 

"What is happening?" Chloé asked as silent tears were falling freely.

You could hear a "Plagg, Claws out!" and Chat Noir was running away over the roofs of Paris.

"Ladybug- _Marinette_ , just died. That was his actual soulmate. It's an affect the Miraculous has on the holder. A part of his soul has just been taken. He'll never be the same again." Fu said as he shook his head sadly.

 

* * *

 

 

Four days after _the incident_ , it was still raining. Of course, it had stopped a few times, but then, after a few hours, it would just continue again as if the sky was mourning with him.

 _'They should.'_ Chat thought. He didn't know how, but suddenly he found himself on Marinette's balcony. He opened the hatch and climbed inside.

At first sight, you would say everything was still there and in place, but it wasn't, because something was missing. _Marinette_ was missing. Her warmth, her joy.

Adrien dropped his transformation and gave Plagg some cheese. He had been running around as Chat for days, only stopping to give his Kwami some rest.

"I'm sorry, Plagg." He said as his Kwami went to sleep. That's when he heard the hatch on the ground open and Sabine Cheng appeared.

"I'm... I'm s-sorry." Adrien shakily said. "I just wanted to see it one last time." As tears were falling again.

But she wasn't angry. Why not? Adrien was angry with himself. So why wasn't she? Instead, she pulled him in a hug as they cried. Tom soon joined too.

"It's okay." He said, but Adrien didn't agree.

''I let her die." A broken sob is heard.

"This isn't your fault. The only one to blame is Hawk Moth." Sabine says.

They ordered Adrien to stay for dinner as they exchange stories, and when Adrien left that evening, he thought about what Ms. Cheng had said.

 _"The only one to blame is Hawk Moth."_ While Adrien certainly thought that he had failed her, Hawk Moth had killed her. Adrien was already suffering, he wasn't.

He was about to transform, when he heard his phone ringing. Of course, a lot of people had already tried to contact him. His friends, Nathalie. But this time, it was his father. After some internal debate, he decided to pick up. "Hello?"

"Adrien, I want you to come home. That has gone on long enough."

That was it. No 'hello, how are you? You just lost your girlfriend, how can I help?' No, instead he was telling him he was being ridiculous. A lump of rage made it's way up Adrien's throat. This was coming from the man who still wasn't over the disappearance of his wife.

"How could you say that?" a raspy voice answered his father.

"Because I can fix this. I can bring her and your mother back." A voice without emotion replied. "This would never even have happened if you had given me your Miraculous when I first asked."

"What?" Adrien asked after a minute of silence. When had his father asked about his Miraculous? Only Hawk Moth ever did.

_Only Hawk Moth ever did..._

Adrien suddenly remembered the book he had once 'borrowed', and thought about why he was always in his office. 

"You... You're Hawk Moth." Adrien felt betrayed. Hurt. It was bad enough that someone had killed Marinette, but that coward being his father?

"Just come home." And the line was cut.

Tears filled Adrien's eyes. Plagg looked at him with sorrow.

"I'm sorry, kitten."

 

* * *

 

 

It was stil raining as Adrien raced over the roofs of Paris. When he finally arrived home, he saw his father on top the stairs in the hall.

"Hello, Adrien." He said.

"How could you?" the superhero asked. "Why? This isn't what mom would have wanted."

"Don't speak as if you had any idea about what she would have wanted."

"She was my mother!" Adrien retorted. He was so frustrated, so angry!

"She was my wife. I think I knew her better." He snapped back but then just sighed. "Just give me your Miraculous, son. I can bring her and Marinette back."

"Don't call me son. You are not my father." Pain was laced in his broken voice. "And you might think that this is what mom would've wanted, but I know that this is definitely not what Marinette would have wanted, and I'm not going to let you get away with this." Adrien grabbed his baton, ready to fight. "If you want my ring, you'll have to take it of my dead body."

The two man were standing in front of each other, waiting to see what the other would do.

"Okay. Your choice." Gabriel said, his voice cold again. "Nooroo, dark wings rise."

His father disappeared and Hawk Moth took his place.

Adrien gave a growl and ran to his father to hit him. He blocked his attack, but Adrien still managed to scratch his face the second try. Gabriel swung his cane and sent Adrien flying across the room when it hit him the stomach.

 

* * *

 

 

Adrien had always felt guilty when he fought with his father. Of course, it used to be just verbally, but now he could show him what the neglect had done to him all this time. Now he just felt free.

"Cataclysm!" he screamed.

His father mockingly laughed. "What are you going to do, Adrien? You couldn't even protect your beloved Ladybug, you certainly don't have the strength to kill me." Gabriel tried to get his son to lose focus. He had to admit, his son had been fighting good and hard.

A scream erupted from Adrien as he ran towards his father, who sidestepped his attack. Instead of hitting his target, he touched the wall which crumbled.

Hawk Moth grabbed his son by his collar and threw him outside on the street.

There weren't a lot of people there, it was still raining, but those who were, screamed. One man even took out his phone to film it.

"Just stay down, Adrien. You've done enough."

Adrien chuckled darkly as he pushed himself up. "As usual, father, I disagree. I don't think I have." He attacked again. He knew that his father was right, he knew that he couldn't kill him. Marinette wouldn't have wanted that. Adrien saw the brooch on his father. _The Miraculous._ He tried to grab it, but he was too fast. Suddenly, Adrien felt a cane impaling his chest. Time froze as the son saw no emotion in his father's eyes who just stabbed him. No guilt or shock. Nothing. Just ice.

Adrien heard a scream, then another, and another. 

"NO!" 

"ADRIEN!" 

"Oh god, ADRIEN!"

Nino, Chloé and Alya. What were they doing here? They had to get to safety, but the screams did distract his father, and Adrien grabbed the brooch.

"NO!" now it was his father screaming as his suit and cane disappeared. Adrien used his last strength to knock his father out. The two man fell to the ground in opposite directions. Adrien vaguely saw his friends running towards him as the rain fell on his face.

"Adrien!" Chloé sobbed. His childhood friend looked different. She was carrying herself differently.

"No, no, no, no." Nino muttered. He saw that they were all crying, and it was his fault.

"I'm sorry." He managed to choke out.

"About what?" Alya asked incredulous.

"For not being there after her death." Tears were falling down his cheek. "At least I'll see her again." A little smile formed on his lips.

"No. You're not going anywhere. Please!" Chloé begged.

"You're going to fine, Chloé. All of you are. Just take care of each other." His transformation dropped and Plagg flew out of his ring.

"I'm sorry, Plagg, and thank you. You were the best Kwami I could ever ask for."

"You did good, kitten." Plagg said. Was he crying? "I'm proud of you. You were the best Chat Noir ever."

"Thank you." Adrien didn't close his eyes. He stared at the moon, remembering all the nights he had stared at it with Marinette. Slowly, the light in his eyes died and Adrien fell in a deep sleep where he would never wake up from again. 

 

* * *

 

 

Adrien and Marinette were buried in twin graves on Parc des Buttes Chaumont. The mayor said that was the only place that would be good enough for the heroes, and everyone agreed. There were statues all over the city in memory of the brave teenagers.

People were still trying to comprehend that Gabriel Agreste was the one who killed the heroes. The man who killed his own son. He was sent to jail where he would rot for the rest of his life.

_"I can't believe they were just teenagers. I just wish we can thank them face to face."_

_"It's incredible what they did. I know I wouldn't have been able to do it."_

_"I knew them from school. They were in another year, but I can tell you, they deserved to be called heroes."_

_"My children are safe because of them, and I will be forever thankful."_

_"It pains me to think of the future Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste will never have."_

These were the answers of people who walked with the parade held for the heroes.

"People just want to show their gratitude." Alya said as she and Nino walked to their friends grave. The funeral was small. Just family and friends. They had gotten close to Chloé over their grief.

"Well..." Nino sighed. "At least they're together again. They deserve at least that."

"Yeah... they do."

 

Adrien was standing on the hill, watching his friends walk away with a sad smile.

_"Hey kitty."_

The feline hero turned around and the sad smile turned into a grin as he saw Marinette waiting for him. She smiled at him and reached her hand towards him. 

"We'll see them again, but for now, we have to go."

With one last glance to his friends, Adrien turned away and walked towards Marinette. 

_"Of course, M'lady. I'll follow you anywhere."_

 

 


End file.
